


You Are My Sunshine

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [21]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inventing Face, M/M, Rapidly Talking Mad Engineer, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ribs hurt, but Elizabeth sure is about to hurt a lot more very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Elizabeth watched Tony pace, trying to figure out what it was he was saying. At first, she had understood it; he had been talking about how to update her StarkPad for…

She got lost after that. His hands were waving wildly and his lips were slurring together, along with turning away from her, keeping his face angled away from her.

It was fast and furious, a piece of brilliance _and she was missing it_!

She would pick up a piece of a conversation, only to have it already in the next part. She stared at him in frustration, trying to keep up and missing most, if not all, of the conversation.

He just talked too fast and moved too much, even when she tossed pillows from the sofa into his way.

As he made a pass by her again, she reached out, ignoring the flare of _fiery pain_ that _exploded_ across her ribcage, but she managed to grab onto Tony’s wrist. She clung to him and tugged at his arm slightly before waving him down so he was closer.

“You have to look at me,” she stated, feeling her voice vibrate, slightly, at her sternum, and she did the hand motions to highlight the need to look at her.

Tony’s forehead furrowed and she sighed. She then released Tony and stared pointedly at her casts. “I am deaf,” she stated, though she wasn’t sure if she said it right.

Admitedly, she wasn’t trying very hard.

Since both Mama and Daddy had gotten on it, her vocabulary and enunciation had been improving. She was able to speak most of the words needed for day to day life, but saying it loud enough to be heard?

 _That_ she wasn’t so good at.

So, she missed Tony’s little ‘wha?’ face.

JARVIS, however, was already contacting Clint and Phil.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Clint questioned as he walked in.

There was Elizabeth, clinging to Nafu, and there was Tony, who had his inventing face on.

“Does she like sunglasses?” he asked.

“Wait, what? Why is this coming up?” Clint questioned, even as Phil walked in.

“Stark, you are not making Elizabeth sunglasses that give her subtitles in real life,” Phil stated, immediately walking over to gently get her to look up at him.

“He’s not mad,” Phil stated.

However, it was obvious that she was stressed and Phil gently had her look at him.

He signed and Elizabeth glanced over at Tony. Tony blinked a bit and smiled at her, though he still had his inventing face on. “Yeah…why does she care? What I think anyway?” he questioned while Elizabeth worked on shutting them out. Clint focused on her, then motioned so he could try to pull her out of wherever she was and Phil sighed, stepping away.

He just stopped himself from running his hand through his hair.

Diminishing resource and all.

“When you meet your heroes, you are always terrified that they’ll meet you and find you wanting. And enough people have found out that Elizabeth is deaf, and decided to treat her like she’s stupid or an invalid because of it. She’s lost friends over parents yanking their kids away. If her hero did the same? If she doesn’t look at you, she’ll never know. Of course, I _thought_ Clint had told everyone,” Phil responded and turned to shoot his husband a slightly irritated look.

Clint glanced up and shrugged a little before focusing on Elizabeth, who was still not looking at them. Tony gently tapped Phil’s arm, getting his attention. “How do you say, ‘Want to come down to my lab with me while I do my brainstorming for something against your parents’ wishes?’” Tony asked.

Phil blinked a bit and then showed Tony how to sign it. Tony immediately knelt down next to Clint and got her attention. It was hesitant, scared, and terrified, until Tony began to sign.

“Nonononono!” Clint protested, but Elizabeth beamed, ignoring how it pulled slightly on her stitches and nodded a little.

Tony immediately gripped the wheelchair and immediately headed toward the elevator.

“Phil! Phil! He’s taking our daughter into his _lab_! His lab is filled with sharp pointy things and fire! And the Iron Man suits! Phil!” Clint exclaimed, but the rest of Clint’s slight freak-out was cut off by the elevator doors sliding shut.

* * *

Elizabeth watched Tony pace from behind the see-through screen he had parked her in front of, what he was saying quickly filling up the screen and moving down calmly. She was grinning at the ranting, though little of it had to do with whatever it was he was going to be inventing.

And half of it was math.

She watched him pace, and read the words, and poked things she wanted a clarification about.

And then he clarified, which was cool, before going back on his ranting thing.

It was only then that she noticed the glowing thing in his chest. She blinked and twisted her head slightly to the side, trying to get a better look at it before she found a blank space on her screen.

_What’s the glowing circle? Oh, that. That’s keeping me alive. I built the prototype in a cave with a box of scraps. Want to see it?_

Elizabeth couldn’t nod fast enough.

He didn’t explain it as much as everything else, but his pride in it was obvious.

She could understand not explaining the thing that kept you alive, however, though the ‘dead’ arc reactor in her hands was _fascinating_.

She always loved science, from the aerodynamics of archery to this.

Whatever this was.

Tony grinned over her fascination and watched how she twisted it around in her hands.

He was sure if he gave her access to the schematics (which, no, not even _Bruce_ got into those) she could probably, if not get the terminology, at least figure out how it worked.

As it was, she looked tempted to start taking it apart.

“Clint is having a break--Why is Elizabeth in your lab?” Bruce called and Tony looked up with a grin.

“Clint is still having a freak-out? And I brought little Bessie down here to so I could plot with her,” Tony stated.

“Just don’t make a robot army that will obey your every whim,” Bruce answered and walked over.

“Why down here?” he asked.

“It’s the only way she can see me and understand what I am saying at the same time. She’s deaf. Yeah, that. So…there. Apparently, Clint was supposed to tell us, so I think Phil is going to be letting him have his panic attack until…” Tony began, only to be interrupted by Clint dropping down into the lab from an air vent.

She didn’t even twitch.

“Okay, mad scientist time is over. Time to get my daughter some food,” Clint stated.

He walked around and Elizabeth glanced at him before sighing and placing the oldest arc reactor on the table.

Clint smiled and began to push her out and into the elevator.

“You’re going to make me eat aren’t you?” Tony questioned.

Bruce merely smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth’s hands flew as she stumbled over words in her excitement, telling everyone who could understand her about her morning in Tony’s lab. She mangled most of her words in trying to get everything out, though her hands never faltered.

Natasha watched with amusement while Bruce watched with a smile.

Steve just looked lost.

“Friends!” Thor boomed, causing everyone to start.

Elizabeth just looked around in confusion.

“Thor, buddy, not Asgard,” Tony stated.

“My apologies, Man of Iron,” Thor said in a slightly less ear-drum rupturing level.

“Habits needed for a great hall do not correlate well to small enclosures,” Thor added.

They knew he would adjust rather quickly, but in the meantime…

Phil gently tapped Elizabeth’s shoulder and she turned to him before looking over at the doorway, staring at the god.

“Who is this?” Thor asked.

“Phil and Clint’s kid, Elizabeth. And by ‘kid’ I mean, ‘Phil gave birth to her and Clint’s the father’,” Tony answered, ignoring the hisses of ‘Tony!’

However, they were surprised by Thor’s booming laugh and bright smile. “Many congratulations upon the birth of your daughter!” Thor stated, noting easily that, of the family, only Clint was uninjured.

“You’re…not surprised?” Clint asked.

Thor immediately looked a little less happy and instead walked over to smile at Elizabeth, who watched him with curious eyes.

“Ah, yes, it ties into the reason I am back early. Loki…did so at least once. Of his children, we only know for sure he gave birth to one. We suspect he gave birth to more. Though he was in a female form at the time,” he explained.

Clint felt something niggle at the back of his head.

“How does that connect to you being here early?” Clint asked, even as he rubbed his forehead.

“Loki escaped,” Thor stated.

And Clint felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.


End file.
